


Suits You Ma'am!

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [30]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bond is Suave, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M is Sexy as Hell, Older Woman/Younger Man, Prompt Fic, cross-dressing, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Skyfall AU: M is helping Bond out on a job and sexy shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits You Ma'am!

**Author's Note:**

> I had a very intense dream last night, featuring Craig!Bond and Dench!M, and in it M was wearing one of Bond's shirts, some silk knickers and nothing else. This is what the plot bunnies made of that mental image!  
> Spoilers: Skyfall  
> Disclaimer: Nope, not mine!

M has already kicked off her shoes and removed her bow tie, and is about to start on the suit when she asks, "What time is it?"

She looks up when Bond doesn't immediately answer and sees he's staring at her with a rapt expression on his face, his blue eyes dark with lust, and the front of his own suit trousers bulging in obvious arousal. 

She takes the few paces needed to close the gap between them and runs her right hand appreciatively down his crotch. James groans, then ducks his head to kiss her quick and hard on the mouth. "Time for sex," he says.

She's already unfastening his shirt, and when that's done, she unfastens his trousers, too, then slides her hand inside to cup the hard length of his cock.

"Mmm," she murmurs, between frantic kisses. "It's true that you have been a very good boy this evening." He's stiffening further in her hand and she wants him as badly as he wants her. "You probably do deserve a reward."

He pushes her hand away so that he can tug her jacket off: the black pinstripes suit her very well, and he's been hard for her all night while they've been working; if it hadn't been for the fact that they were undercover and needed to maintain their cover, he'd probably have broken down and taken her in the nightclub. He takes off her trousers too, but leaves her in the dress shirt she'd borrowed from him, and her own silk French knickers. When he slides his hand down her slit, he finds she's not entirely dry, and that excites him as much as the sensation of the silk rubbing against her damp skin seems to excite M.

She slips a hand into his trouser pocket and pulls out the tube of lube he'd secreted their earlier, and he takes it from her as she kisses him again. She's stroking his cock as he eases his lubed fingers into her pussy and begins to frig her.

"This'd be easier if you took my knickers off," she observes.

"Easier, but less fun," he answers. He backs up to his bed, bringing her with him, perforce, and sits down, M standing between his spread legs. She clutches at his shoulders as he works her closer and closer to the edge, then her orgasm hits her and his name escapes her lips in a soft sob.

"Christ!" she gasps as he strokes her through the aftershocks.

"Mmm," James says, a hand on the back of her neck pulling her head down so he can kiss her.

Then he guides her down onto his lap and pushes the silk aside as he eases his prick into her. "You don't want to get undressed first?" M asks, sounding slightly puzzled.

"Nope," he says firmly. "Gonna fuck you half dressed because you look so sexy in my shirt and your knickers."

"Pervert," she teases, and nips at his bottom lip.

"Well, if you think that's perverted, you've had a really tame sex life until now," he answers.

She laughs. "You'd be surprised."

"Yeah? You'll have to tell me some stories." He groans as M finally begins to move, lifting herself up so that his cock almost slips out of her, then sliding back down again. It doesn't take long for her slow, steady rise and fall to become more frantic in combination with the upward thrusts of his hips, then he clutches her body to his as he feels his cock pulsing inside her. 

After her heart rate has slowed to something approaching normal again, M crawls off James' lap to sprawl on the bed, too knackered to move for the moment. She barely registers him stripping off his clothes, although she is aware that he's naked as he spoons his body around hers, his arms resting across her ribcage just below her breasts. He nuzzles the back of her neck, then whispers 'Goodnight', and she murmurs a sleepy response. As she drifts into sleep, she wonders if she should wear a man's suit more often when she's with James if he's going to have such a reaction.

007-007-007

It was about one o'clock in the morning when M and James tumbled into bed, and it's only five when M wakes again to the realisation that James is responsible for waking her. His very hard cock is between her thighs, and he's thrusting back and forth, with the result that her silk knickers are creating friction against her clit and pussy.

"James!" she moans as she feels pleasure coiling in her belly and loins.

"Come for me," he whispers against her neck. "Please come for me."

She does, shuddering violently in his arms, her breathing ragged.

He eases her onto her back and kisses her tenderly, unfastening his shirt, which she's still wearing, at the same time. His hot mouth passes down her throat, and onto her breasts, then her belly before he eases her soaking knickers off and applies his mouth to her still-throbbing pussy.

007-007-007

They shower together, then get dressed and have breakfast; M's back in her more usual sort of suit, a matching navy blue skirt and jacket with a cream blouse, and Bond's more than a little turned on by the knowledge that she's lacking any knickers this morning since the ones she had been wearing are too messy to wear again.

"I'll see you here tonight?" he asks as he shrugs on his coat.

M nods. "Same time as last night. You're not going to tell Mallory that I accompanied you, are you?"

He looks horrified by the idea. "Christ, no! He'd probably kick my arse from here to Timbuktu. And I can't imagine he'd be too happy with you, either, although you're beyond any reprisals he might want to make."

She snorts. "He can easily punish me by sending you far away."

He moves back to the table and reaches out to cup her cheek, then ducks his head and kisses her. "I could resign," he suggests, not for the first time.

"We've discussed this. You'd be bored stupid before six months were up," she answers, not for the first time either. "And I refuse to have you resenting me for that."

"All right," he says placatingly. "I'll keep doing my job." He glances at his watch. "I must go or I'll be late, and I don't want a bollocking. Mallory isn't as scary as you, but I still don't want to piss him off."

"Cheeky sod," she says without heat, then accepts another quick kiss before he rushes out. She takes her time about getting ready to go back to her own flat: she's been her own mistress for three months since the Skyfall incident, having taken retirement on medical grounds, so there's no rush for her to be anywhere.

As she takes the tube across London to her flat, M wonders, not for the first time, whether to suggest to James that they get a flat together somewhere, instead of paying the upkeep of two. She's a little reluctant to suggest it, however, because he seems to like their current arrangement, and she doesn't want him to feel that she's cramping his style. And she has to admit that it's nice to have her own space with her own things about her when she's not staying at James' flat.

As she lets herself in, M remembers that she has an appointment this afternoon for a final check up with the surgeon who removed the bullet which had forced retirement on her. She'll be glad to have that out of the way, and it's only a formality since her relationship with James has more than proved her physical fitness is back to normal.

007-007-007

"You look like the cat who not only stole the cream, but broke into the dairy and now owns it," Eve Moneypenny observes to Bond as he arrives to see Mallory.

He grins at her, then licks his lips in a deliberate fashion, and she snorts. "I do own the dairy," he tells her. Eve, like his best friend, Bill Tanner, knows there's a new woman in his life, but he hasn't told either of them who the woman is; it's not that he's ashamed of being with M, or Olivia, as he's supposed to call her now, but rather that he prefers to keep this relationship quiet because M used to be their boss, and he's not sure how either of them would feel about it.

There's also the fact that his relationship with M is still fairly new: they've only been together for a month, and he still sometimes feels like pinching himself because the whole thing feels unreal.

He'd fancied M for ages, even when she was married, but she'd always rebuffed even his lightest overtures, and while he'd never stopped making them, he had given up hope of her ever accepting one. But he'd reckoned without the after effects of the events at Skyfall: M's nearly fatal injury and her consequent recovery had knocked her confidence very badly, and when he'd gone to see her one evening after returning from a mission in North Africa, he'd found her in a state close to depression. His 'cure' had been to take her out for a fine meal, then to the theatre to see a comedy. Afterwards he'd taken her back to her flat, given her champagne, then seduced her until she let him make love to her. To his immense relief, she hadn't regretted it the next morning, and they'd been lovers ever since. 

"Miss Moneypenny, if Bond's arrived, send him in please." Mallory's request via the intercom on Eve's desk brings Bond out of his reverie, and he gives her a nod, then enters Mallory's office.

"Morning, sir."

"Morning 007. Take a seat and tell me how it went last night."

"Yes, sir." Bond seated himself, then made a succinct verbal report, detailing the surveillance he'd carried out last night in members-only nightclub, watching the target, who was a suspected South African warlord. The operation had been coordinated with cooperation from Five, but Bond would be the one flying out to Durban when Maxim Axel flew home.

Mallory listened in silence, then asked some pertinent questions, before sending Bond on his way again. He watched the agent go out, then turned to the notes he'd made while Bond was reporting. There was no doubt in his mind that Bond was a much happier man of late, and steadier too, and Mallory was glad of his predecessor's influence on the agent. Mallory hadn't told Bond that he knew that the agent and his predecessor were now a couple as he didn't imagine that Bond would be too pleased to discover that Mallory knew, but as his superior, he'd felt himself duty-bound to keep a weather eye on 007 following the incident at Skyfall and the retirement of the previous M. Mallory had already known that M was sentimental about Bond, and knew, too, that the only reason Bond had returned from the dead was because she had been under threat.

007-007-007

Six o'clock saw M letting herself into James' flat with the key he'd given her. She found him sprawled on the sofa, fast asleep, and he didn't stir until she leant over him and planted a kiss on his mouth.

"You taste of whiskey," she says disapprovingly.

"I only had half a shot," he protests, sliding his arms around her neck so he can kiss her in return. "You're early."

"I thought you'd want to hear my news."

"Oh?" He hitches himself upright as she sits alongside him on the sofa.

"The surgeon's given me the all clear, so I've officially recovered from that gunshot wound."

"That's good news." He grins, then kisses her eagerly. "We should celebrate."

She smirks. "I assumed that you'd want to, that's why I got here an hour early."

"You know me too well, Mrs Mansfield," he says, leering at her.

"Of course I do." 

He swings himself off the sofa, then tugs her to her feet before scooping her up into his arms. "James!" she protests, laughing.

"Olivia?" He carries her into his bedroom and tosses her into the middle of the bed, kicks off his shoes, then scrambles after her. He clasps her wrists, not too tightly, holding them above her head, then positions his knees either side of her body. She glances down and sees that he's already growing aroused, and since he's holding her wrists, she lifts her leg and rubs that provocatively against his stiffening prick.

"Fuck!"

M takes advantage of James' distraction to pull her wrists free, then reaches down to unfasten his trousers. She eases his cock free and strokes a small hand up and down his swollen length. He sits back on his heels, and tugs the tube of lube from his jacket pocket. M practically snatches it from him and quickly slicks up his cock, then he pushes up her skirt and eases aside the crotch of her knickers.

"If you look closely, you'll see that's not necessary," she says quietly.

He quirks an eyebrow at her, then looks down, and realises that this particular pair of knickers boasts a slit in the crotch, and he gives her a feral grin, before beginning to push his prick into her pussy.

"You are a wicked woman, Mrs Mansfield, but I do love you."

"Just hurry up and fuck me, James," she says, in the bossy tone that she knows he loves.

"Yes ma'am." He doesn't hesitate to obey since there's nothing he wants more at this moment, and soon she's moaning softly, her hips pushing up to meet his downward thrusts as he fucks her deep and hard.

He feels that the evening is off to a good start, and the familiar buzz of adrenaline is already beginning, but he can't wait until their surveillance session is over and they're back home again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Suiting Up...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501016) by [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn)




End file.
